Nerf Bubbles
Profile his real name is rod or someshit rod the ernf buble looked at the cool stick in his hands and felt tilt. He walked over to the window and reflected on his not-rd2l surroundings. He had always hated bad seal with its rabblesnatching, roasted retards. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel tilt. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some''one''. It was the figure of smack boi. smack was a greedy cool with ginger nuts and pink armpits. rod the ernf gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a stingy, admirable, rum drinker with slimy nuts and grubby armpits. His friends saw him as a blue, broad bad. Once, he had even helped a poised injured bird recover from a flying accident. But not even a stingy person who had once helped a poised injured bird recover from a flying accident, was prepared for what smack had in store today. The moon shone like feeding snakes, making rod the ernf grumpy. As rod the ernf stepped outside and smack came closer, he could see the annoying smile on his face. smack gazed with the affection of 3497 scheming plain pogchimps. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want money." rod the ernf looked back, even more grumpy and still fingering the cool stick. "smack, hi retards," he replied. They looked at each other with intellectually-challenged feelings, like two plain, poised pokeman losing at a very noble game, which had rap music playing in the background and two kind uncles laundering to the beat. Suddenly, smack lunged forward and tried to punch rod the ernf in the face. Quickly, rod the ernf grabbed the cool stick and brought it down on smack's skull. smack's ginger nuts trembled and his pink armpits wobbled. He looked sad, his emotions raw like a damaged, dull dota. Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later smack boi was dead. rod the ernf buble went back inside and made himself a nice drink of rum. THE END NOW HE JUST PLAYS IN SEAL WHEN HE FAILED MISERABLY IN SEASON 1 and 2 BUT HE HAS A GOOD CHANCE OF WINNING SEASOn 3 WHEN WAIFU FIRST PICKED HIM BECAUSE HE IS A VERY GOOD MID. ------------------------------------- fell to claires team in the playoofs because of pablo ------------------------------------- rod the erf bubbles was thinking about black pablo pablo again. black pablo pablo was a wannabe white coward with bold arms and skinny legs. rod the walked over to the window and reflected on his casters surroundings. He had always hated slots seal lobby with its loopy, loose lobby. It was a place that encouraged his tendency to feel negative. Then he saw something in the distance, or rather some''one''. It was the a wannabe white figure of black pablo pablo. rod the gulped. He glanced at his own reflection. He was a depressed, sad, rum drinker with stanky arms and white legs. His friends saw him as a grieving, gentle galliant. Once, he had even saved a fluffy waifu a day keeps society away that was stuck in a drain. But not even a depressed person who had once saved a fluffy waifu a day keeps society away that was stuck in a drain, was prepared for what black pablo had in store today. The rain hammered like owning snake, making rod the goofy. rod the grabbed a tilt stick that had been strewn nearby; he massaged it with his fingers. As rod the stepped outside and black pablo came closer, he could see the stinky smile on his face. "I am here because I want to play the game," black pablo bellowed, in a black pablo tone. He slammed his fist against rod the's chest, with the force of 2185 kangaroos. "I frigging hate you, rod the erf bubbles." rod the looked back, even more goofy and still fingering the tilt stick. "black pablo, get the flip in the game," he replied. They looked at each other with violent feelings, like two weary, witty waifus tilting at a very unknown dota2game, which had rap music playing in the background and two damaging uncles carrying to the beat. Suddenly, black pablo lunged forward and tried to punch rod the in the face. Quickly, rod the grabbed the tilt stick and brought it down on black pablo's skull. black pablo's bold arms trembled and his skinny legs wobbled. He looked sad, his body raw like a knowing, knowledgeable keyboard. Then he let out an agonising groan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later black pablo pablo was dead. rod the erf bubbles went back inside and made himself a nice drink of rum. THE END Quote "TBD" TBD Achievements * Badge 0 * TBD * TBD Category:Active Player